Liverpool, here we come
by Viez
Summary: What if Mary, Edith and Anna had not found Branson and Sybill in that hotel? What if they followed them further on to bring them home, what if the girls even go to Liverpool to find their younger sister? Mainly Mary/Edith/Anna with a bit Robert/Cora
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody… I got the idea last night. Hope you like it…. Please review !_

Chapter 1:

Mary rushed down the hallway, the letter she had just found, still in her hand. Anna, who had opened Sybill's door for her was right behind her. Withoug knocking she opened the bedroom door and ran to her sistre's bed, shaking her should with one and and covering Edith's mouth with the other, when her sister woke so she would not scream in shock.

„MARY… what happened?", Edith said after she had identified her sister.

„Edith we have quite a problem to deal with…. it's Sybill, she ran away with the chauffeuer.", Mary explained.

„No way, Sybill would never do such a thing. She knows how upset Mama and Papa would be."

„Read this", Mary whispered and handed over the letter she had found in Sybill's room.

Edith took the letter, gasped and gripped the paper in her hands harder while reading it.

„O god… Papa will kill Branson if he finds out!", Edith said. „We have to look for her before our parents find out!"

„And Mama will probably die out of worry… after all Syibil is the youngest…", Mary pointed out.

„Excuse me but we should hurry on, if we want to find them and bring them back before anyone else notices!", Anna who had entered the room behind Mary but stood quiet at the door, observing the normally rivaling sisters pulling a tone string now.

„Anna you want to come with us… are you sure? I can try to keep you out of trouble if this comes out but I am not sure i fit works!", Mary said.

„We both will try…", Edith squizzing Mary's arm. Then she got up and put on a dress hastingly. Anna was at her side to help her.

„ I am going to get some money and clothes", Mary said and as she saw the questioning faces from Anna and Edith, she continued: „I hope we won't need it and that we will catch them in the village or in town waitign for the train…. However it could be we have to travel to Liverpool to get her back.

Anna opened the mouth to say something but Mary cut her off: „You still want to come with us? I will pay for your ticket and all…"

„Thank you milady. So i have to get some clothes too… Wait for me please.", Anna said and ran out oft he room.

„So….", Edith said „should we write another letter to Mama and Papa`?"

„ I am not sure…maybe we should not. After I stille hope we find Sybill and Branson tonight and bring them home…the letter could reveal what we were up to… And then we would be in big trouble, all 5 of us I suppose."

„True, so let's hope you are right!", Edith said while packing some clohtes.

Anna looked into the room and nodded. Then all three of them hurried out the back door as silent as possible.

„Let's take the second car", Edith said and hurried tot he garage. Then she opened the door silently and sat behind the wheel.

Both Mary and Anna looked surprised but didn't say anything and just got into the car. Then the drove off.

„If I may ask… What are our plans if we don't find them? They might have taken the evening train to London then.", Anna asked concerned from the back seat.

„Well I guess we should sleep in the car then and fetch the train early in the morning….", Mary smiled.

„To be honest Milady, I am really worried. Your parents are great employees but I am sure they will be angry with all of us when we get back…. They surely cannot fire you since you are their daughters…"

„Don't worry we will tell them we forced you or some stuff…. The only one who has to worry about his job and his life is Branson, i suppose.", Mary explained with a a grin. However Anna was not nearly as sure as Mary about that.

They searched fort he other car in the whole village, especially in front of the pubs and boarding houses but there was neither a sign of the car nore of Sybill and Branson.

„Oh…. if Father don't kill her, I certainly will", Mary said angrily

„You know sister I guess I will help you for once", Edith expressed frustrated when finally she stopped in front of the station.

Neither of them had really believed till now that they would travel on to London and then Liverpool. However, none of them thought of turning around and face their parent's desperation when they found out Sybill had gone. They were determined to bring their younger sister back. With or without the chauffeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Of course the last train had gone already, so Anna, edith and Mary tried to make themselves comfortable in the car which was not really easy since none oft hem had ever slept anywhere else than a bed.

„What should we do when we got to London?", Anna asked nearly sleeping.

„We will head to Liverpool, I have a faint idea Branson and Sybill will show up there.", Mary finally shared her plan with the others.

„Why do you know they won't stay in London?", Edith pointed out.

„Once I overheard a talk of our little sister and BRanson, him mentioning a brother owing a garage in Liverpool. So I hope they will go there, since Branson needs to work."

„Very well, then let's head for Liverpool. There cannot be that many Branson's with a garage there", Edith said.

Mary looked beside her and found Anna asleep. Then she whispered.

„You know Edith even if we sometimes don't get along well but I am really glad you are with me now. I was afraid the first thing you would do was running to wake Mama and Papa!",

„Why do you think I will betray my sisters…"

„Well you did it once and I have no clue why… Why did you write this letter tot he turkish embassy?", Mary did not expect an honest answer but what Edith said now,baffled her:

„Do you know how it is like to be the middle sister, the obviously unprettiest of all three? Of course you dont't but I will tell you that: Everything I hear is Mary here and Mary there and look how beautiful little Sybill got… It is embarassing tob e alway overlooked. To be honest back then I wanted you to go to live with granny in the states. I wanted you to leave, i wanted me to be the older sister, the one everybody liked. Of course now I regret it because it nearly ruined the reputation of all of my family. „

„Sorry if you feel this way, i did not realize. I should have as your older sister but I did not. I apologize for this. However don't hink I can ever forgive you writing this letter."

„I won't ask you for.", Edith said finally.

Then both felt silent. The even fell in a fitfull sleep and woke again at dawn, every bone of their body hurt.

Anna woke up first and did not really know why on earth she was in acar with the two older offsprings of the Lord of Grantham, sleeping. It took her a few moments to remember the incidents oft he las night. She woke Mary and Edith as she assumed the first train would leave shortly. All three oft hem then helped each other to get look good again by brushing the hair. It was quite difficult without a mirror.

When they thought they looke as if freshly dressed and ready for the train they went tot he conductor and Mary bought three first class tickets to Liverpool.

Mary said while counting the money and waiting for their tickets: „I wonder how Sybill looks without her beautiful head on her." Edith laughed and said: „Well that would give me a chance to be the second pretiest… But I think killing her like that would be to fast…. she would not suffer. I think she should suffer putting us through this, keeping us worried….maybe we should just drown her in the Mersey."

„Well that is definitely an idea but…", Mary wanted to go on joking but saw Anna's face whose husband was really punished for a murder he did not commit. She glanced at Edith who perfectly understood. Then the y hopped on the train, Anna saying: „this ist he first time I am going in first class to London…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Robert was waiting at the morning table for his daughters to join him. He had started with the newspaper when Carson and Mrs. Hughes hurried in.

„I am sorry to bother you but I am afraid Anna did not show up for work today. She is not in her room either…"

„Well did she say something about visiting Mr. Bates… maybe she took an early train for some reason. Indeed it is not like Anna to leave her workplace unexcused but I am sure there is a simple explanation. Mrs Hughes will you tell Mrs Hughes would you wake the youn ladies then? I am sure Miss O'brien is busy with my wife already. She said something about doing an early call at Mrs. Crawly, yesterday."

„Sure Milord I will wake them right away."

„Thank you, Carson, Mrs. Hughes…"

„Yes Milord", Carson and Mrs. Hughes lef the room right as Cora entered it from the other side.

„Good Morning darling", she said, briefly kissing his cheek.

„Good morning my dear. Do recall Anna mentioning something of Bates lately?", Robert asked not looking up from his paper.

„No, why?", Cora asked taking a sip off her tea.

„Because it seems he had left Downton in a rush not mentioning to anybody where she was going… missing unexcused.", Robert answered.

Cora was just about to say something, when Mrs. Hughes and Carson reentered pale like the dead.

„What's the matter?", both Robert and Cora had stood up from their chairs.

„I tried to wake the girls as I was told….but…", Mrs. Hughes began sobbing.

„What… what is it?", Cora was now really concerned.

„But Mary was not in her room, in fact the bed was all made….so I thought maybe she was at Lady Sybill's room but her bed was untouched too…", Mrs. Hughes sobbed.

„Well Anna told me that the girls still sometimes fall asleep while chatting in one of their sister's rooms. So the probably are all snuggled against each other in Edith's bed.", Cora had calmed down again. In fact she was quite happy that the three sisters still had something to chat and laugh about.

„Well that's what I've thougt too… so I knocked at Lady Edith's door. When no response came I opened it and the room was empty….."

„That cannot be, all three girls vanished? It is simply not possible", Robert tried to stay calm and reasonable while Cora ran out of the room and up the stairs taking two stairs at once. He went after her…in fact he had never seen her running like this. When he ran up he heard doors open and slam again. Obviously Cora could not believe what she had just heard.

When he finally reached Edith's room his wife was sitting on her daughter's bed not particulary looking at anything. In her right hand was a letter.

Robert took it from her an read it. He got pale and looked at Cora then again at the piece of paper in his hands. He sat beside her.

Neither of them said nothing for a while. He heard footsteps at the door and assumed Carson and Mrs. Hughes were waiting int he hallway.

„Sybill…Edith…Mary, where could they be?", Cora whispered. Robert took her hand and suddenly knew what happened.

„Cora, Sybill ran away with Branson. Mary and Edith must have found the letter before us and went to look for their sister…. Probably Anna went with them.", Robert stood up and yelled: „Carson phone the train station immediatly and ask if one or all of our daughters took a train. And Carson don't forget to ask where they headed to."

He heard sobs behind his back and shut the door. Cora was now lying on Edith's bed sobbing hard.

„It is your fault… our fault… we should have noticed. I should… I am her mother."

Robert stepped tot he bed and sat down on the edge, pulling her up and holding her: „Shhh darling it is nobody's fault. We both know our daughters can be stuborn and determined when they want something. I am sure they are allright all three of them. As a matter of fact they can manage most stiuations on their own; i think. That might be their American part", At his last words cora looked up and smiled .

„But what can we do?"

„At the moment we cannot do anything except for waiting for Carson making the phonecall and hoping somebedy realized them. You know Anyway they are in a lot of trouble when they return! Believe me.", he kissed her on her cheek and led her out of the room, down to the breakfast. However neither oft hem was very hungry without knowing where their three runaways were.

After some minutes Carson came in explaining : „the conductor said last a young pair boarded the last train to London yesterday. He thought he recognized Branson but he did not see the woman's face…"

„That must have been Sybill", Cora said and tried to sound not too concerned, even if Robert thought she looked older right now than when she came down for breakfast. „What about Mary and Edith?", robert asked.

„Well the conductor told me about three to say it in his words lovely young ladies boarded the first train in the morning also for London. He said somehting about one of them, a blond girl looking worried and the other two were discussing how to punish not to say kill another woman called Sybill. He mentioned two abanoned cars standing at the station without a chauffeur near oft hem. Sir to be honest this man was quite concerned about the killing and asked me wether he should talk to the police about their plans. I told him that the women would probably not hold on to their plan if they met this Sybill." Carson finished smiling a bit and left the room.

Hearing the last part of Carson's story made Cora smiled. She could imagine Mary and Edith being really angry and discussing those things without bothering who heard their plans.

„Ok so Anna went with them. At least they can rely on one person knowing something about life out of Downton Abbey. I will take the nex train to London. Thanks to our lovely daughter and this chauffeur guy we have to use the carriage to get to the sation. Would you like to joint me?" Robert said.

„And then what? What should we do when we are in London? Robert… neither Sybill nore our other two offsprings want to be found. So the only thing we could do is going around with a picture of them asking around. I don't think this makes much sense.", Cora hated to say this but she knew her daughters.

„So what is your suggestion if I may ask?", Robert was growing impatient. He knew his wife was right. The only other thing was to involve the police but gossip would lead to the newspapers and and the result would be a major scandal, a bigger one than the one his older daughters and his housemaid were trying to prevent right now.

„I hate to say this but maybe we should leave them alone. I think Mary and Edith can handle the situation with Anna's help . They are the only persons in the world who can bring our youngest home and believe me Sybill will be in trouble when they find her. Till then I think she is safe off with Branson.", Cora epxlained, even i f it was difficult for her not to do anything except for waiting till her daughters came home again.

„How can you be so sure they will find Sybill", Robert said, concern written to his face.

„Mary and Edith and of course Anna are not the kind of women that do something without having a plan. So they at least know where to look for Sybill. An advantage if you're searching for one",Cora said and then moved over and took her husband's head into her hands and pulled it against her chest, kissing his hair. She really hoped she was right!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_So I decided not to write a too dramatic fic __ I guess Mary, Edith and Anna on the road could be some fun :p_

London-Cenral Station:

„Hurry on!", Mary shouted backwards… they had had only 20 minutes to change trains and spent almost 15 to ask fort he right plattform.

„Sister my shoes. I had not planned on running after Sybill when we found her let alone running for a train. I am in no got shape either…", Edith gasped.

„Don't be a baby we are nearly there. Look Anna is already waiting…"

„Anna how come you are so fast over such a long way….", Edith asked, when she got her breath again.

„Milady, Downton Abbey is big and working there means hurrying around the corridors. I think that's where I got my shape from.", Anna smiled. Finally the ice between the three women had broken. Anna thought the two ladies were here age and when they were on the road together it did not matter if she was just an employee of their father. They had to help each other to get to Liverpool.

„Well maybe I will join you sometimes. I promis i will try not to get in your way!", Edith smiled.

„you are very welcome milady, but what would your parents say?"

„Please tell me when you do that, i want to see the faces of Mama and Papa when you are running behind Anna, trying to catch up", Mary laughed.

Then they boarded the train to Liverpool.

„So what is our plan in Liverpool, any ideas?", Mary asked.

„You are older…. I thought you had a plan", Edith answered surprised.

„Honey just because I am the oldest…", Mary started her preache but Anna interrupted her.

„If i may say so, maybe it is the best to ask taxi drivers if they know a Branson garage …. Maybe we are lucky."

„Taxi drivers but I guess they would say anything to make some money, especially when they realize whe have no idea of Liverpool. They could take us wherever they want and tell us it is right around the corner.", Edith said

„True, that is a very good point. See you can think if you want.", Mary mocked but squeezed her sister's hand while saying this.

„We need a hotel anyway. We cannot get back to Downton in one day. So we could ask the receptionist to ask around for us. I don't know how you are feeling I am really tired.", Mary explained.

„I thinkt that is a really good idea. It will 8 pm when we arrive in Liverpool, so I think we should find something to rest.", Anna agreed.

„You know Mary when I think about our parent's, especially Papa's , reaction when weg et back and when we bring Sybill…. I am not sure if I want to get back.", Edith frowned

„It ist he same with me Lady Edith, I am quite afraid of Mr. Carson and Mrs Hughes."

„Oh don't be! We have to find Sybill. I guess then she will be in most trouble. Papa and Mama may be just glad that we brought our youngest sister back . Anna I won't worry as we said we won't let you get into trouble. Carson and Mrs. Hughes cannot really do anything without one of my parent's approving.", Mary sounded quite sure so the other two tried to believe her.

Their first impression of Liverpool was dirty. When they got out of the station, Mary saw a taxi on the other side of the street. Without looking she stepped onto the street. „Watch out", Edith cried and pulled her sister back. Just seconds later a car passed them. However Edith as well as Mary landed on the sidwalk which was wet and dirty. Despite the dangerous situation Mary just had escaped, she starte laughing.

„O god,, if Mama could see us now. I think she would faint."

„And imagine us entering a hotel like this…what an embarassement for Papa", Edith could not stop gigling.

Anna helped them back on their feet again and they told the taxi to get them to a nice hotel.

Indeen the looks the three of them got when they entered the door were something from angry, to confused. However, the receptionis asked them nicel what he could do for them. Mary told him they wanted a suite with three double bedrooms. Anna and Edith wanted to protest but they soon realized why Mary had said this.

„I am sorry women are not allowed to stay at a hotel on their own. Are your husbands arriving later?", the receptionist asked.

„Yes in fact they are gone for a meeting and since my sister and I had bad luck on the street as you can see", she pointed down their dirty dresses , „my husband suggested we might got tot he room to change. He also gave me the money to pay in advance, since the meeting might take longer than expected.", Edith realized thta Mary was a really good lier and had to try hard not to give them away.

„Very well as you wish.", the receptionist gave in with a suspicious look on his eyes.

„I wonder if you could find out where Branson garage is…", Edith said now. „My husband wanted to meet me there tomorrow lunchtime. He said it was a surprise. As he is on business trip he will get up early again….Maybe you can find out if you don't mind", now Mary looked a bit surprised of her sister's lying.

„of course milady, I will ask the chauffeur. Iam sure he can find out. Should I reserve the hotel's car for you tomorrow lucntime?"

„That would be very nice. Thank you", Mary said and waited for the stewart to show them to their rooms.

When they finally were alone Anna said: „ Well that's a nice suite. Not even the house I grew up was that big. May i ask you a question? Where did you learn to lie like this? If I had not known better I would have toltally bellieved your story's about your husbands."

„I have no idea… I thought i am the only one of us sisters capable but Edith really surprised me", Mary grinned.

„I guess that is the American part of us. We should ask mother about it but I don't think she will ever admit a lie at any point of her life.", Edith expressed.

Anna for her part went to bed early. She wanted to leave the sisters alone since she had a feelint especially Mary and Edith needed it. MOrevover she was looking foward to this huge bed.

They continued talking for a while and Edith realized that her sister was not at all inapproachable but that he was very good in covering her real feelings. Since she was the eldest Mary said she got often falsly accused when Edith and Sybill cried or broke a vase or something. Despite this Mary felt deeply responsible for her younger sisters, both sisters and was so determined to get „little" Sybill back.

Now Edith felt even worse for writing this letter and could not really sleep.

The next day they got up early to plan their next step.

„Lady Mary I am sorry but i know Sybill a bit too… I am sure she won't go with us if there is not a really really good reason.", Anna pointed out.

„I know I thought about that all night but I simply cannot find one reason good ennought to bring her bback."

„Well maybe we should invent a sudden illnes of granny…", Edith suggested.

„Edith, as soon as she found out granny is fine she will return to Liverpool again."

„Maybe we should confront her with the big scandal that would arise. This cannot be good for either you Lady mary nore Lady Edith. If she loves you, she will come home.", Anna said.

„Well you have definetly a point. I think there will be some gossip and newspaper articles if the youngest daughter of the Earl and Lady of Grantham ran away with a chauffeur… We could tell her that she put not only tha good reputation oft he family to an edge, because she would not really care of that. No we must convince her that with her running away our chances for marriage are gone. Since nobody wants to be related to a chauffeur.", Edith said

„Well I would change the last part. Sybill is in love and she does not care of wheter people like tob e related to a chauffeur or not. Let's tell her that people are afraid both of us will also run away at the first chance.", Mary suggested.

„Anna what do you say?", Edith ask

„I think we should stick with your part and change the end."

„Good so let's go….I really hope she will believe us…", mary frowned. Then they went to fullfill their mission.

_Ok i don't know… I think my pieces and chapters are getting worse. Though I still hope somebody is reading this and actually likes it. I think I will jsut finish this fic and then will stick to reading again…._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sybill couldn't believ her eyes. She was just about to leave for her job search at hospitals she had applied to when 3 women got out of a car and headed directly for the garage. Their dresses looked expensive though a bit dirty as if they had not really changed. Just as she begun to wonder what on earth those three women were doing in this part of town she identified them as Mary, Edith and Anna. Her jaw dropped and she did not rather tob e happy to see them or tob e very angry because they followed her.

They had also seen her and stopped, not knowing what to do.

„What on earth are you doing here?", Sybill asked surprised but with a smile on her face.

„Little sister we came to talk som sense into your stubborn head", Mary approached her and hugged Sybill.

„Where are you off to anyway", Edith had noticed her sister's umbrella and bag.

„I was just about to go and look for jobs"

„So Milady, you were serious when you ran away with Mr. Branson", Anna asked.

„It is Sybill around here…. I would have already asked you back home to call me this way but I guessed you would have had trouble with Carson", Sybill smiled as she shook hands with Anna.

„And to answer your quesition, yes indeed I am serious. Why are you here? I cannot believe Mama and Papa sent you to get me back?", Sybill asked.

„Well no our parents did not send us, we came on our own.", Mary said

„In fact we sneeked out of the house in the middle of the night, when Mary had found your letter….", Edith explainde.

„You did what?", Sybill realized she did not really know her sistersl

„YOu have to tell me all about it. Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?"

„Where is Mr Branson?", Anna asked while they walked in.

„He is also searching for jobs. As a matter of fact there is not enough work at the garage for him and we have to live you know", Sybill said bitterly. Her sisters saw that she had not expected this trouble when she went with him.

Sybill made some tea and they sat in a small room above the garage which served as living room and bedroom.

„ So our parents are probably worried sick about their children right now?", she asked and looked a bit guilty.

„Believe me it was not really planned that we would really go to Liverpool. I took some things to change because Mary told me so but I did not believe that I would stay away that long.", Edith shot Mary a look.

„In fact I thought to find Branson and you in one of the pubs but then it turned out you got the last train. Sybill what were you thinking anyway?", Mary now asked reproachfully.

„Mary I love him. I want to be with him, I want tob e his wife and all this will not be possible as long as both of us are in Downton Abbey. Father will never allow it.", Sybill began sobbing.

„Did he ask you to marry him?", Edith asked.

„Yes he did and I agreed. However I would rather prefer to marry with our father's blessings but I am sure we are never going to get them. So I had to chose between Tom and my formrer life and I chose Tom…", Sybill said beyond tears.

Mary looked at Edith and Anna who seemed to understand her changing the plan.

„Sybill but with you running away you did not even give father a chance to agree nore mother to talk to father… you know that she is always on our side even if we do the most unreasonable things…", Mary began

„How do you know. You were always the flagship us three", Sybill interrupted her.

„No not always…. Mary maybe you should tell her", Edith said guilty.

Mary sighed: „Well alright, do you remember Mr. Pamuk…" and Mary told Sybill the whole story. Her youngest sister's eyes grow bigger and she gasped sometimes.

At the end oft he story Sybill asked: „And Anna you and my mother helped Mary to get this guy back to his room, seriously?"

Anna, who had decided to let the sisters make the talking, nodded slightly and got red.

„I don't know what to say", Sybill said „What did mother say?"

„Wells he was not really excited about her eldest daughter doing such a stupid thing and she told me that she just helped me for father's sake but I think she also wanted to protect me from gossip which unfortunately came up anyway", Mary said with a sad glance at Edith who looked down immediatly.

„ I cannot say how sorry I am", Edith had tears in her eyes.

„Well luckily it i s over now and you know what I believe it does not matter anymore because Matthwa and I are getting along quite well these days", she smiled and squeezed Edith's hands.

Anna decided to blend in: „Milady… Sybill but I think that your mother could talk the lord into giving you his blessings. I think you marrying Tom will rise gossip but on the other hand if you ran away it will be a very bad stamp on the reputation of your family. I am sure your want your sisters to be happily married too. I think this is not going to happen if everybody knew you ran away not facing troubles. They will think if one sister is like this the others might too run away on the first occasion….", Anna finished her monolgue and waited for reactions.

The room fell silent for a long time, all eyes were on Sybill.

„I have never thought about this aspect", she admitted

„So you will come home with us?", Edith and Mary asked at once.

„Well yes, but I have one condition…", she exlaimed.

Mary, Edith and Anna looked at her as if they already knew but stayed calm.

„Tom must be welcomed if father has agreed to our marriage. I am sure he is not going home with us now but you must promise to help me getting him back a tone time.", Sybill looked at her older sisters who smiled at her.

„Of course, we will talkt o mother first and then all 4 of us could start talking to him. You know that he cannot stand the 4 of us being against him and he will give in.", Mary laughed.

„I hope you are right. I really do… So what are we going to do? We have to wait for Tom to come back. Please let me do the talking if he comes back.", Sybill pleaded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_So here a short one since I am not really good at this kind of discussions!_

When Tom came home he was not really as surprised as Sybill had been to see her sisters sitting and Anna on the wooden bench. He was not in a good mood since he had no work yet and the leas thing he wanted were Sybill's sisters blaming him for her behavior. But nothing of this sort happened. They simply stood up and shook hands then Mary and Edith left the room. However Anna whispered in his ear, when she shook hands: „Be reasonable we are all on your side , Tom!", then she followed the others out fot he room

He looked at Sybill and said: „What is this all about?"

„Tom sit down I have to tell you something", Sybill started but he already had guessed.

„You are going home with them , you are leaving me…", he looked down disappointed.

„Yes I am going home with them and no I am not leaving you", Sybill came closer and touched his cheek. Tom looked up a bit confused and Sybill saw that he had tears in his eyes.

„You must know my sisters had not been sent by anybother but kind of also ran away. So I believe my parents are frantic at home not knowing where their children are. They told me that the will help me and promised they will talk to mother and father about our marriage.:"

„I am not sure if this helps… your father sees me just as his chauffeur who is not good enough for his daughter and I am sorry but your mother seems not strong enough to overule him.", Tom said.

„Don't underestimate my mother and especially when it comes upt tot he happiness of her children.", Sybill smiled knowingly but did not explain this further.

„If I am not going home now it could be that Mary's as well as Edith's future is destroyed. Would you want a woman whose sister jus ran away with the first man in sight?", Sybill asked.

„Sybill, I am certainl not the first man in sight. I love you I want us, Ii want you tob e happy…"

„I know but I could not be happy if I knew my sister's were not happy because of me. Therefore I have to go back. I will talk to my father and beleive it or not Mary seems pretty sure he will give in before wants his princesses as he calls us tob e happy but he simply cannot understand how I ever feel this happiness when marrying a chauffeur. So we will explain this to him."

Tom sighed, she had a point.

„Sybill you know I cannot go back with you. Not after all that happened but I will wait for your mesage right here at the garage. If this letter comes I will be on the first train to Downton Abbey! You know that", Tom admitted finally.

Sybill thought that this was easier than expected and simply gave him a kiss: „Thank you! I promise I will return!" She hugged him tightly, then she called for her sisters.

„Lady Mary, Lady Edith I hope you know what you are doing. You are parting to lovers!"; Tom smiled.

„Yes parting them to e together forever", Anna said.

„Thank you for your trust. We will not let you down", Mary shook his hand again. Then she, Edith and Anna left the house.

Sybill kissed him one more time and said: „We will be together. We need patience and you promise you have a job before we get married"; she mocked before turning around and joining the others

Tom looked after them till they vanished around a corner. Then he sat down and told himself:

„Don't mess with the Crawly sisters. Lord Grantham I wish you good luck in denying the wishes of your 3 daughters AND your wife as I am pretty sure she is more reasonable than you are! I am sure you are going to give in.", he smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Carson's view:

At Downton Abbey everybody, downstairs as well as upstairs, tried to live as normal as possible even if 3 members of family and one staff member were still missing after 2 days.

Carson thought his Lordship was a very good actor telling every visitor his daughters were on holiday in London, staying at his sister's house. However his Lordship insisted on taking every phone call on his own and every time the phone rang he nearly ran tot he apparatus, his face showing a mixture of hope and fear.

Her Ladyship was not that good in pretending everything was allright. Everytime a visitor came, even i fit was her own mother in law, who did not know anything about her granddaughter whereabouts., she excused herself saying something about not feeling well. The Dowager Countess

probably would have made her daughter in law responsible for giving them too much of adventerous armerican genes. So his Lordship told her the story about the girls visitng Rosamunda s well.. Carson also saw the count and countess of Grantham growing closer again. At least he kept saying to himself the running away oft he girls had one good thing.

As soon as the visitors had left his Lordship would hurry up the main bedroom.

Robert and Cora:

When Robert entered the main bedroom when his mother had left he saw Cora standing at the window, her arms folded, here glare at a point in the distance as if she was searching the park for a car, which carried her three girls.

She looked at him and smiled but it was a concerned, agonized smile and Robert saw the tracks of tears on her face. Then she continued starring out the window. He approached her and wrappend his arms around her from behind closing his hands under her brests. She leaned against his chest not looking at him and sighed: „No word or them and they are gone for two nights now…I really start to worry now."

Robert pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, before resting his chin in the dark hair: „I know darling but you must remember that they are not small girls anymore. We have three fine grown up women, who inherited your rationality and I hope at least some of my reistence against unused situations. However I am more worried about another thing they got from you…"

Cora said tilting her haid slightly so she could see his face: „And what your Lordship would that be…"

„You know they got your good looks and this does not really improve their safety when wandering around in the streets oft he city.", Robert smiled but one could read his concern in his features.

Now Cora turned fully around and kissed him, then she said: „You forgot about Anna but I don't think her good looks help either…"

„Darling in fact I did not forget her, but I did not want to mention the good looks of a maid in front of you", he smirked.

Cora simply said: „I know, therefore I mentioned her. A woman can always say something about looks of another woman." Then she leant against his ches again and mumbled: „Robert was it really my idea not to follow them to London?"

„I am afraid so it was, honey but I think this idea was not bad at all. Did you regret it?"

„To be honest, yes I do. We could wait at the platform and searching every train that arrives…"

„You know I love you and I would never offend you but you've had better ideas recently.", Robert tiltet her chin up as he said that.

Then they stood silent hugging each other before Robert abruptly lead her to their bed and sat her there. Then he went and rang the bell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The girls got a train at 5 pm and on their way to London Edith said: „ I don't think we will make it to Downton till tomorrow. Maybe we should sleep in the house at least."

„Very good idea but I think we have to break into it, since the house is closed.", Sybill mentioned.

„Very well then… we are runaways already why not housebreakers", Mary had to smile at the expressions of her sisters. However Anna agreed: „We have to sleep somewhere and even if I am not an aristocrate I am not used to sleep at stations or on the streets. I am not sure Lady Mary if you can afford another hotel AND our tickets to downton. If we get caught, the staff will at least identify us. It is most unlikely we will be put to prison."

„Anyway if we are Papa is going to be furious. So Sybill you better hope we won't get caught"…, Edith warned her little sister.

„Ladies it is not my fault that you followed us. Do you think Mama and papa are pleased you went after me without saying anything? If we get in trouble we are in this together", Sybill said rather stubbornly.

„Please Edith, Sybill has a point. After all we are adults.", Mary said. „Why don't we try to get some sleep. Mother told me once that she tells the staff to close every door in the townhouse when the season is over. Only the main bedroom and the library are open in case father must sleep in London due to unexpected events. So the four of us have to sleep in one bed tomorrow. I don't think we will get much sleep."

She was rather surprised her little sisters did as she said without protest.

When they arrived in London they took a cab to the corner of the street because they did not want the driver to get alerted and call teh police. Then they walked the rest.

The Crawly townhouse lay dark beheind 2 big trees. All blinds were shut. They went tot he front gate but of course it was locked too.

„No I totally forgot about the front gate….I thought about getting into the house by breaking the glass of the french window at the backside of the hous. How should we get there now?", Mary could had hit herself for not thinking that far.

Sybill said: „That is easy. Do you remember our parents being very angry with us, when we climbed over the fence copying Patrick?" While saying that she already started to climb over the fence. However as she quickly realized it was not that easy as an adult and wearing a good clothes. Her dress got snaged on the edge of the fence and before she could even cry for help Sybill bumped down on the grass, only wearing her underdress.

„Are you allright?", Edith, Anna and Mary shouted. „Ouch! Does anybody have an extra dress for me?", Sybill started to laugh. Realizing she was not hurt the other three joined her. Then they tried for themselves but since they had tohurry not to alert the neighbours only Anna managed to climb the fence with her dress still in one piece. However Mary and Edith only had small jags in their dresses. Sybill observed the others with a big grin on her face, standing in the shadow of one tree only wearing her underwear, holding the dress in one hand.

„So little sister recently you seem to have very good ideas. First running away with the chauffeur and then climbing a fence without looking out for your dress.", Mary mocked as finally all three were under teh tree and invisible from the street.

„Thank you very much but at least i had an idea", Sybill answered.

Then Edith took a small stone from the garden decoration and started fort he back door saying: „You know what, I always wanted to break a window…. So now I officially get the chance."

Then she stood in front oft he door and through the stone against it. The sound of the breaking glass was very loud and they hoped nobody heard it. Then they went in quickly looking out for the small pieces of glass that lay everywhere on the floor of the libary.

They were happy that the finally were in the house and the three sisters where chatting and laughing when suddenly Anna motiioned for them to be quiet and whispered: „Listen! I hear footseps. Is somebody oft he staff in the house permanently?"

„Not as far as I know", Mary whisepered getting nervous.

„Maybe it is just the wood oft he floor?", Edith tried to calm everybody down but did not even believe one of her words.

Sybill got a candlestick from a table and said: „Maybe somebody has seen as afterall and called fort he police?"

„I fit ist he police it is certainly no good idea to knock them down with a candlestick", Anna mentioned but Sybill gripped her weapon even harder.

Then she joined the others again and the four of them went to the door trying to be as silent as possible. When they were nearly there the handle of the door was pushed down from outside and they quickly motioned so they would be hidden by door when it opened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cora lay awake and thought about the things she would say to her girls when they came back, if they came back. Thinking oft he small word „if" brought tears back in her eyes. She really tried tob e positive but they've had no life sign till now and the third night had already broken. During the days she searched for something to do to distract herself and tried to grin and bear it but when night came in her thoughts were with her girls again immediatly.

She looked at Robert who was asleep, snorring slightly beside her, his arm lay losley over her stomach. How could he sleep? Was he really so confident about the well behaviour and safety of his daughers or was it just the sleep of exhaustion because of worrying to much.

Her body yelled for sleep too but she couldn't switch off her brain. Everytime she had closed her eyes in the past nights, horrible pictures of her girls robbed or killed in the streets appeared in her mind. Then she had opened them quickly again shivering. Robert had always wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close but even his comfort was not enough that time.

Suddenly she heard a noise. She froze then listened again into the darkness. There these were footsteps.

„Robert", she hissed and shook his shoulder. He grumbled and turned around.

„Robert!", she whisperred louder, „Robert wake up! Somebody is downstairs…", but it was no use. Her husband was sound asleep. Without really thinking about her next actions she put on her robe, fetched a candle and left the room silently. When got tot he stairs she listened again. The noise was coming from the libary. Shaking she went down and cursed herself for not trying to wake her husband more forcefully. She decided that she would not really go into the room just open the door and look around. If the burglars saw her, she just hoped that they had no guns or othr weapons and secondly that she really was in good shape.

She stumbled on the stairs that cracked loudly and her canlde fell onto the floor burning out. Now it was all dark. „Nice Cora, well done, now you can hope that the robbers are not defending themselves by attacking…", she thought as she moved towards the door.

She pulled the handle down slowly trying not to make too much noise when she opened the door. The room was empty but cold. A slight draft was coming from the french window. Maybe the burglars had already left though this door and now it was opened. Breathing deeply she entered the room despite her former decision not tot hat. She tried to go into the direction of the french window taking one step after another.

Cora had only moved four steps into the room, when she heard a noise behind her. The door was shut by the draft but in the fale light of the moon she could see another movement right in front of her. In reflex she screamed, shut her eyes and tried to protect herself with her hands. Then she waited but nothing happened. She opened her eyes again and at the same time the light was switched on.

„Mama?"

Cora could not believe what she saw now. Her daughters, all three of them, were standing in front of her with a puzzled look in their faces. Sybill was slightly in front of the others holding a candlestick over her head. When she saw Cora's looking at her weapon she lowered it.

Now Cora found her voice again: „Girls what are you doing here? You scared the wits out of me!"

Mary was the first to answer in her snappy way which reminded Cora so much of her own: „You know Mama we could say and ask you the same things? What are you doing in London anyway!"

Suddenly Sybill dropped the candlestick and flung her arms around her mother's neck . Cora happily welcomed her. Then Edith and Mary joined their sister and Cora nearly fell backwards. She laughed and cried at the same time as she stroke her daughter's hair . Then they parted and Cora looked at each oft hem properly realizing the mess. Sybill's skirt was nearly gone and she was only wearing her underwear. The other two did not look much better. Only Anna who still stood beside the light switch seemed allirght.

„What on earth happened to you? Have you been attacked? Are you allright? Sybill were you out of your mind, running away with BransoN? Where did you sisters find you anyway? What are you doing here and how did you get into the house?", now the questions spit out of her mouth while Mary and Edith were leading her to a couch and set down.

Sybill looked down at the floor guilty and Mary opened her mouth to answer when Robert dashed into the room.

„Cora what on earth do you think wandering….", he stopped with his mouth open. His wife was sitting at the couch with their daughters. Anna was standing beside him. His two older girls half rose as if they wanted to hug him but were not sure if he was angry with them . His youngster was searching for a hole in the floor to vanish. Cora was giving him the „Don't you dare yelling at them now! Be nice"- glare. To make it easier for them he said: „Well that's a surprise! Her four Ladyhsips in one room not really looking ladylike.", he smiled and mustered them from head to toe. Then he opened his arms and said: „But I think I would also take a hug from poor looking women with raddled dresses!" As soon as he had said that all three oft hem ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He started laughing. When they parted he went tot he couch and kissed his wife on the cheek. Then he sat beside her and motioned for his daughters to sit down on the oppiste couch. Cora turned around and said smiling: „You too Anna. Please sit down and try to explain to us what you had in mind when joining our runnaways"

Anna blushed slightly but did as she was said and sat beside Sybill waiting fort he trial to begin.

She had expected questions, many questions from the Count and Countess of Grantham but nothing happened. Thy just sat quie and did nothing but staring at them expectantly. This was even more distressing then questioning, Anna thought.

After a while Mary broke the silence by saying: „OK I think since I am the oldest maybe I should explain. Sorry we worried you but all of us had good reasons. Sybill is in love and she knew you would not have understood this, so she chose the only option she though by running away with Branson. Maybe it was not right in your oppinion but I think one must fight fort he love of his life. Edith and I just followed her because of sisterly love ad because of you. We knew if Sybill would not turn up again you would die out of worry. However we promised her that we will help her by convincing you that Branson may not be aristocratic but believe me he is a good man."

Cora had observed Robert's reactions and change in face color during Mary's monolugue. His head was read now and he opened his mouth several times before he spoke but to Cora's surprise no angry word escaped his mouth, instead he said: „Well Mary, Edith, Anna I perfectly understand you. To be honest Sybill I also understand you, love is a big reason for doing something stupid but why Branson?"

Sybill opened her mouth to answer but Cora cutt her off with just one glare as everyone except for Robert could oberseve. The discussion of BRanson was not tob e finished this particular night. Then she said: „Well Robert I have no idea how you or the girls are feeling but I am very tired and I think also Anna and the girls must be exhausted. Why don't be go to bed, buy new clothes fort he girls tomorrow and return home to Downton?"

Robert looked at her but as Mary could see he too received Cora's glare. So he just stood up and took Cora's hand. Then he said: „Well we should turn in then but I am sorry that we only have this room and the main bedroom to sleep, since we had not planned to stay long. So we only took the key fort he front door."

„Oh.", Mary said realizing hte space problem.

„Well I will take the couch down here", Anna said.

„No Anna, since I am the only man here and the door is broken I will sleep here. You women can sleep up in our bedroom? Dont't you agree Cora?", Robert said as a true gentleman.

„Yes well Anna could sleep on the couch in our bedroom and we four… well I think it will be cosy in our bed tonight", she smiled. Robert said goodnight to everyone and the 5 women left the room.

When they were up int he bedroom Cora handed Anna the pillow and blankett on her side of the bed since she thouht it wiould feel already weird for Anna to sleep in one room with them but if she had to use Robert's blankett she would have been embarassed.

Then they snuggled in. As Cora said it was cosy, 4 grown up women in a double bed.

Cora lay in the middle with Sybill and Mary at one and Edith on her other side.

Suddenly Mary asked: „Why are you in London anyway?"

Corathought her eldest had forgotten about the question but now she answered hestinatly: „Well we were worried sick, especially I. Your father decided one afternoon that he simply cannot stay at home seing me like this and then we went to London and hoped to find you somehow!"

„In London? You know how big the city is", Sybill laughed slightly but was lowering her head on Cora's chest.

„I know and if I am thinking about this ist was a really stupid idea. To be hones we would have had no idea where to start looking for you but then we arrived only the afternoon before you four broke into our house…. So luckily for your father and me we don't have to make a plan now."

„Mum…I am sorry, so sorry of putting you through this!", Sybill began sobbbing now and Cora pulled her closer. On the other side Mary was stroking her hair.

„Girls your father and I love you very much, so please don't to anything like that again. Promise me!"

She did not get any answer but instead she received three kisses on the cheek. Then they fell asleep.

Anna had heard everything and now thought that she really had underestimated this family and that she would see them with totally different eyes from now on. Then she dozed off into a deep sleep.

END

_I decided not to discuss the Branson problem since we all knew how it turned out *gg* I hope oyu like it and please review. To be honest I would also like some reviews from native English speakers…. What do you think about my writing or so… would be great. It is always helpful for a foreigner to get the opinion of natives. THANKS! _


End file.
